


KMB companion

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Series: Adventures in Babysitting [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: Alternate scenarios where the Reader was de-aged instead of Bucky.





	1. A Kid in Y/N's Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> A few people on Tumblr had asked if I was willing to write a little something with the situation reversed, and I came up with some connected drabbles. I do have a few more coming soon.

“What the hell?!”

Shouting scared you out of your dream, and you rolled off the couch.

“Ooow,” you groaned when you landed.

“Who are you?! How did you get in here?!”

You turned toward the shouting to find an extremely pale looking Bucky. “Why you yell?!” you demanded, your glare wavering when you didn’t recognize your own voice. Your legs felt warm, but bare, and you noticed you were only wearing your hoodie. For some reason, you were swimming in it. You could barely see your feet sticking out through the bottom and your throat tightened in a panic. “What happen?!”

You and Bucky both exchanged terrified expressions. You clambered to your feet and took a step toward him, only for him to take a step back. Not wanting him to bolt from the room, you sat back on the floor and began to whimper.

“Y/N?” Bucky asked after getting a good look at you. You nodded, starting to cry. “Please don’t cry,” he begged, not knowing how he would even begin to handle the situation.

“Already reduced her to tears?” Loki’s smooth voice sounded from behind him. “That’s a new record.”

“What did you do to her?!” he shrieked, ignoring Loki’s comment.

“I’m not sure,” he walked past Bucky toward you. “Something must have gone wrong during my demonstration last night.”

“No kidding!”

Loki bent and took you into his arms. “No more tears, little one. You’re going to be just fine.”

“How can you be sure?” Bucky’s voice tightened and Loki approached. “Is she gonna stay like that forever?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, you idiot,” he replied humorlessly, rolling his eyes. “The spell will break in time. I can try to find a quicker solution, but-”

“Great! Find it and change her back.”

“But,” he stressed, annoyed at being interrupted. “I’d have to go to Asgard to find it.”

“Ok,” Bucky sighed in relief.

Loki closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming his annoyance. “I can’t take her with me.”

“What? You can’t- you’re not gonna leave her here, are you?” Bucky was starting to panic. “I don’t know how to take care of a kid!”

Loki sent you an unimpressed look identical to the one he gave you when he first learned of your feelings for the soldier. “You’re going to have to learn then.” He held you out for him to take, making Bucky stumble back to get some distance. “I can’t trust anyone outside of her team to care for her. If her enemies find out he’s in such a vulnerable state, they may come for her. I will not risk it by putting her in the hands of another.”

Bucky braved a glance at you, and his heartbeat quickened at seeing your tear streaked cheeks and wobbly lip. “What if I hurt her.”

“You will die a slow and painful death,” he warned. Bucky didn’t flinch at his words, he only watched you as he was letting his fear consume him. “You won’t,” he assured in a much kinder tone. “They’re quite resilient at this age, and I’m certain she’ll be able to inform you of her needs.”

Bucky extended shaky arms and Loki handed you off. “What am I supposed to do with her?”

“Make sure she eats and keep her entertained. She likes the fair and the beach.”

“What am I supposed to feed her?” he asked, but Loki had already gone. Panic started to set in again, and he warily looked at the girl he still kept at arm’s length. “Uh, are you hungry?”

“Yeah,” you sniffled.

He turned into the kitchen and placed you right in the middle of the counter. “Don’t move,” he pleaded, pulling his hands away slowly, as if convinced you were about to roll off.

He made you scrambled eggs, as they were less of a choking hazard than anything else he could think of. He looked back at you every ten seconds or so, to make sure you were still sat in the middle. Eating his own food slowly, he watched you like a hawk in case you had any trouble.

“Thank you,” you said when you finished, giving him a smile that filled him with warmth.

After breakfast, he was glued to his phone for a good few hours, desperately trying to get ahold of Steve.

 


	2. Bed Time for Shortie

“Y/N?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s time for bed.” Bucky stood from the couch where he’d been watching cartoons all day with you, while you tried to sink into the other couch, where he placed you.

“Not sleepy!” you whined.

“But I am, and you need more sleep than before,” he reasoned.

“How you know?”

He would have laughed at your challenging tone had he not been exhausted and ready to tear his hair out from the day’s entertainment. “Because the experts say so. I read it on a web thing.”

You both walked to the elevator, Bucky being careful not to get too close as he ushered you inside.

“What?” you asked, standing in the middle while he just stared.

“Stand in the corner.” He pointed to the back, and felt a twinge of guilt at the hurt look that crossed your features.

You stepped back until you ran out of floor, and watched him inch inside. On his floor, he got out and paused when he didn’t hear you follow. He silently gestured for you to come along and you tentatively stepped out.

“Where we going?” you wondered aloud.

“To bed. You’re going to sleep in Steve’s room. If you need something, knock on the wall opposite the bed. If you hear anything from my room, don’t come inside.”

He opened a door and stepped back, signaling for your to go inside. You approached the bed and began to climb, only to be lifted by a pair of large hands. With his thigh, he shoved Steve’s bed against the wall and placed you next to it. He told you to lie down, and when you did, he made a barrier of the extra pillows and blankets so you wouldn’t fall off during the night.

Without another word, he walked out and shut the door, leaving you feeling like a burden he couldn’t wait to be rid of. You didn’t understand why Loki did it, or what it was you were supposed to do, but you did know there was no way you’d be able to sleep peacefully knowing this was just going to be yet another thing for Bucky to resent.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was the same every evening. He would lead you to Steve’s, practically trap you on the bed, and give you the same warning before leaving you for the night. It was several nights before you started to hear whimpering coming from Bucky’s room. You climbed over the barriers and jumped off the bed, quickly but silently making your way to Bucky’s. You swung his door open and saw he was tossing on his bed.

You were about to run in to wake him, but didn’t want him to get angry for not heeding his warning. Running back into Steve’s room, you began to look around for something that could help. You found a stress ball and ran back over to Bucky’s. Throwing it as hard as you could, it hit the wall by his bed and landed on his chest, making him sit up and look around in confusion.

“You has bad dream,” you called from the door.

Bucky flung the covers off and stalked over. “I told you not to come in here!” he scolded.

“I don’t! I’m outside!” You pointed to the door frame, showing that you technically weren’t in his room.

He sighed and placed his hand on your shoulders to turn you and lead you back to Steve’s. He lifted you onto the bed again and tucked you in tightly, ensuring you wouldn’t get out so easily. He didn’t leave right away, though.

“Thanks for waking me,” he whispered, giving you a weak smile.

“You gonna be ok?”

“Yeah, shortie,” he chuckled at his own wit. “I’ll be fine.”


	3. Have Teeth, Will Bite

“I want food, please,” you announced. Bucky still kept enough distance between you that there was no accidental contact, but still close enough that he could reach you quickly if you were in danger.

“Alright,” Bucky hung up the phone, still trying to get in touch with Steve. He got up from the couch and made his way to the kitchen, trying not the smile at the sound of your little feet patting the floor.

“No soup,” you said as he pulled out a can from the cupboard.

“Ok, do you want more eggs?”

“No, I want burrito, please.”

“Um, are you sure?” he swallowed thickly. “This soup’s pretty good.”

“No more soup.” You crossed your arms and pouted, standing firm. All he’d been giving you were soft foods: eggs, oatmeal, soup, soggy cereal, and so on. He was afraid, worried you’d end up choking on something, so he stuck with what he figured was safe.

“Do you even have all your teeth yet?”

You growled and ran at him, cornering him against the stove and the counter, and bit him right on the leg. “YES!” you shouted before taking another bite.

“Ah! Shit! Alright! Stop!” You stepped back and he lifted his pant leg to assess the damage. Luckily, because of the protective layer of clothing, you didn’t manage to break the skin. “It feels like you got razors in there!” He gave his leg a final comforting rub before covering his leg and asking what you wanted to eat.

“Burrito. Big burrito.”

He ordered everything you asked for, and broke out into a sweat as he watched you start eating. He was too busy to eat his own food, standing by waiting for the slightest cough or sign of distress to jump in.


	4. Beware of Munchkin

“I wanna go ousside,” you declared. “Please can we go ousside?” You gave Bucky your best puppy eyes, and he inhaled sharply.

“I guess so; you do need clothes. But you have to promise to stay close, and if I say run, you run, ok?”

The distress in his countenance and his tight tone frightened you. Had he heard something? Were there bad guys surrounding the tower, waiting to get to you?

“I promise,” you said meekly.

He gave you a clean shirt to wear and you headed out to the store. It wasn’t long until you were accosted by a grinning employee wearing far too much perfume.

“Hello, sir,” she simpered, eyes raking over Bucky’s body. “Is there something I can help you find today?” She didn’t give him time to answer, turning her attention on you. “Oh my goodness!” she gasped, clutching her chest. “What a beautiful little girl! Is she your daughter?” And just like that, you were forgotten.

“Uh, no. I’m just watching her for my, uh, cousin,” he finished lamely. “It was an emergency so he couldn’t pack any of her clothes.”

“Oh, well if you’ll follow me, I can help you get everything you need!” She stepped in, standing too close to Bucky for your liking.

Bucky sighed in relief. “That’d be great. I’m lost when it comes to kid stuff,” he admitted.

You tugged on his pant leg, getting his attention. “No,” you whispered, shaking your head and side eyeing the clerk, who was shamelessly undressing him with her eyes.

“We need the help,” he shot back, straightening and sending the clerk a knee weakening smile.

She led you, well, Bucky, around, pulling every pink thing off the rack she could find. You knew it was petty, but you made a face of distaste at everything she chose on principle. When Bucky excused himself and pulled you out of earshot, he demanded to know what your problem was. You couldn’t tell him you were jealous of the way she was flirting, or even worse, the way he was flirting right back, so you stuck with the first thing that came to mind.

“She smell bad,” you pouted.

“She… what?” He pinched the bridge of his nose, and took a few breaths. “Ok, you’re gonna pick some clothes, and you’re gonna stop giving the nice lady the stink eye. If you do that, I’ll take you to the carnival tonight, alright?”

Your eyes lit up and you nearly started to bounce with excitement. “Yes ok!”

“Good, now- wait!” he called as you ran off. “Y/- Uh… Munchkin! Come back!” he ran after you, the sales clerk hot on his heels.

You were running around the racks, pulling the pieces you liked off the hangers and threw them to Bucky, who was left to either catch them, or pick up after you. When you finished in the girl’s section, you ran across the divider to the boy’s and began to do the same.

As it turned out, your forgot that clothes needed to be tried on, and the clerk was actually put to work finding the items you chose in your size. With her out of the way for the time being, you and bucky looked for pajamas. You squealed when you found onesies, and picked one in every animal variation available. Bucky thought they were cute, so he didn’t really question the need for such a thing.

Once you were ready to check out, you tugged on Bucky’s pants again.

“We go the carnival?” your eyes were wide with hopeful anticipation.

“Yes,” he smiled. “We can go to the carnival.”

“YAY!” you hugged his leg, making him freeze at the shock.

“Oh I love carnivals!” the stench of perfume pervaded the air. “I’ve been wanting to go, but none of my friends would go with me,” the annoying clerk pouted.

You couldn’t believe her audacity. Clutching Bucky’s leg tighter, hoping the cashier would hurry up so you get out of there.

“Well, why don’t you come with us?”

“What?!” you exclaimed, giving him a scandalized look.

“It’s the least we could do for all the help you’ve been, right, Munchkin?” he gave you a warning look.

“No!” Bucky covered your mouth and smiled nervously at the clerk.

She ignored your outburst, eyes never leaving Bucky. “I’d love to.”

“Great,” he fumbled one handedly with his wallet, keeping further rudeness from leaving your lips with the other. “How’s six sound?” He have the cashier his card, and waited for the clerk to reply.

“Sounds perfect,” she smiled widely, clearly pleased she got exactly what she wanted. “My name’s Patricia, by the way.”

“James,” he returned her smile with one of his own.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

“I don’t wanna go!” you shouted as Bucky tried to get you to change.

“Why not? Loki said you liked the carnival. Besides, we already promised Patricia we’d be there.”

“You promise! I don’t like her,” you grumbled.

“Why not?” He put the clothes down and looked you in the eye. “And don’t say it’s because she smells.”

“She’s a keepy.”

“A what?”

“A weird keepy keeper!”

“Oh!” Bucky snorted, unable to contain his amusement. “Why is she a creepy creeper?” When you didn’t respond, he sighed and pointed at your clothes. “Come on. We need to leave in less than ten minutes. How you want to be dressed is up to you.”

With your chin wobbling, you reluctantly changed into some of your new clothes.

Patricia was right at the gate, squashing any hope you had that she’d been held up. You tried to have fun, despite her being there, but it was hard when she kept leaning into him or hanging off his arm. It was even worse that he didn’t seem to mind it. You walked between them whenever possible, but she was good at maneuvering to the other side without making it obvious.

Your only comfort was that he’d given her the name ‘James’. You knew he didn’t much care for it, but at least it meant he didn’t want her to know who he really was, and you hoped it was because he didn’t intend for her to be around much.

After a few rides and some food, she suggested a boat ride that ‘looked fun’. You knew a tunnel of love when you saw one, and that was not going to happen on your watch. You ground your teeth when Bucky agreed, seeing it was safe ride for you, too, and said afterward he’d win you both some prizes.

Thankfully, there was no sneaking on your part being sat between them on the boat, and Bucky seemed to be more interested in the surroundings than his companion. Still, that didn’t stop her from running her hand down his arm, drawing his attention. You could barely make out his eyes widen when she leaned in, and you decided to lean, too.

“Ow!” she shrieked, pulling back and cradling her arm. “She bit me!”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, are you alright?”

“No, she BIT me!” She pulled her sleeve up to find she was bleeding. You hadn’t held back like you did with Bucky, and you were glad of it, until…

“You’re bleeding! Please, come back to the tower with us so I can clean that up for you.”

“Oh,” she made her voice noticeably weaker. “If you insist.”

When you got to the end of the ride, Bucky didn’t look at all happy with you, and you all made your way back to the tower while he fussed over Patricia. She didn’t seem very surprised to find he was an Avenger, and Bucky’s relief at her seemingly calm demeanor made you nervous. Once you got in, he asked her to wait in the common room and pulled you aside.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but you go to Steve’s now and stay there. We’re talking about this later, understand?”

“But,” your lip quivered and your eyes pooled with tears.

“No,” he hissed. “You’d better hope she doesn’t press charges. Now go, I need to patch her up.”

You slowly made your way to the elevator, feeling sick at the sight of the two of them smiling and whispering to each other. By the time you reached Steve’s room, you were fully crying and completely miserable. And worse, you ran him right into her trap.

Loki watched you all enter the building, and watched silently as he gleaned what transpired from Bucky’s and Patricia’s conversation. He often checked up on you, every night to be exact, but he never himself be seen. Tonight, he couldn’t do that.

“Come, little one,” he kneeled, arms open.

You gasped at his sudden appearance, but ran into his arms without hesitation. He scooped you up and gently rocked you, making soothing sounds. He asked you what had happened, and you told him as much as you could, starting with the shopping. Loki stilled for a moment, and decided to head to the kitchen to prepare you some tea.

The elevator dinged and both Bucky and Patricia looked up in surprise. Now that she was patched up, they were on the couch talking, sending you into a fresh wave of tears.

‘What are you doing here?” Bucky asked. “Did you find what you were looking for?”

“No. I came to check on her,” his supplied in his most venomous tone. “Imagine my displeasure finding a stranger in her home and her alone, a sobbing mess.” Bucky stood, looking concerned that you were still crying. “Don’t trouble yourself, Sergeant,” Loki mocked, making Bucky’s shoulders sag. “It’s not as if she can’t look after herself…oh… wait.”

“Excuse me,” he said to Patricia before leading Loki into the kitchen. He explained everything, which he already knew from eavesdropping and speaking to you. When Bucky claimed concern over a lawsuit, Loki jumped on it.

He placed you on the counter and strode over to the couch, encasing Patricia in a cloud of wispy, green smoke. She promptly stood and walked to the elevator, leaving without a word.

“Problem solved,” he spat.

“What did you do?”

“She’ll have no memory of anything that’s happened today, so your potential legal matter is no longer an issue.”

Bucky’s jaw dropped. “You can’t just mess with people's’ heads like that!” he berated, obviously taking it personally. “That’s a violation of-”

“I couldn’t care less for some social climbing, brainless, fame chaser! Y/N told you she made her uneasy! If bringing her here was in your best interest instead of hers,” he nodded toward you. “then go see her at work when your obligation to Y/N is fulfilled. She’ll still be interested then, as long as you’re still an Avenger.” He knew it was a low blow; for all he knew, Patricia could have been perfectly nice. He didn’t care, though. He promised you you’d have a fair chance, and he was going to do everything he could to make sure you got it.

Bucky knew Loki’s reputation, but he couldn’t help but doubt Patricia’s intentions. To be honest, he hadn’t been very impressed with her at first, and he even harbored his own suspicions. Still, it stung to have Loki say it so casually. His eyes found your curled up form, still crying softly and watching from the counter.

“You’re right. I shouldn’t have brought her to the tower,” he conceded. “It was a lapse in judgement, it won’t happen again.”

“Assure it doesn’t. Upset her again, and we’ll find out how the Winter Soldier fares in Jotunheim.” Bucky wasn’t afraid of him, but he knew it would be foolish to upset him further, so he only nodded. Satisfied, Loki turned back to you, wiping the tears from your cheeks. “All is well now, sweet one. The sergeant will see you to bed, alright?”

You nodded, and he gave you a pat on the head before disappearing. Bucky approached slowly, not making eye contact, and placed you on the floor before heading to the elevator. He lifted you onto Steve’s bed, and sat at the edge.

“Why didn’t you tell me she made you uncomfortable?” he finally spoke.

“Too hard.”

“What is?”

“Talking.”

“Oh,” he hadn’t considered that when he asked why you didn’t like Patricia earlier. “I’m sorry, Y/N. I’ll try harder to listen from now on.”

“No more keepy smelly lady?”

Bucky threw his head back in laughter. “No. No more creepy smelly lady. Forgive me?”

“Ok,” you hiccuped, wrapping your arms around his neck and humming happily as his own enveloped your small form.


	5. Cici and Jimmy has the Sex

Bucky was right when he said he had no clue how to care for a child. You didn’t know how long it had been, as the days began to run together, but when your head started to itch, you realized you hadn’t had a shower since you were turned.

“Buckbuck!” you called, though he wasn’t very far.

“What is it, Munchkin?” he asked, no longer trying to correct what you called him. Not that he tried very hard to begin with, as he started it, but he actually thought it was kind of funny.

“I smell. I need to bath.”

“Crap,” he muttered. “Sorry, I didn’t think of it.” His head snapped up and he lifted his arm and took a whiff. “I need one, too,” he groaned, realizing he hadn’t had one since then, either.

You went to his bathroom and he plugged up the drain, filling the tub with warm water. He closed the curtain half way, and left his shower things near the closed end. When the tub was full, he instructed you to sit at the closed end and call him when you were in. You did, and he sat on the floor, leaning against the tub.

“Hey, I need you to talk to me, alright?” he requested anxiously. “I need to know you aren’t drownin’ in there.”

“Umm, talk about what?” your voice echoed behind him.

“Anything, just talk.”

“Ok, umm, you know Ned Stark?”

“No,” he replied, unsure where this was going. “Is that a relative of Tony’s?”

Bucky loved the way the little splashes complemented your piercing giggle. “No!”

“Ok,” he laughed. “Who’s Ned Stark?”

You chattered on about it while you cleaned up, effectively engaging Bucky and prompting him to ask questions. When you finished, he pulled the plug from the tub without looking and waited outside for you to dry and put on your pajamas. When it was his turn to shower, he called you in and you sat while you continued to talk about the show.

“And Bran climb and see Cici and Jimmy has the thing an-”

“What thing?” he asked, and you could tell from the sound of the water that he had paused his movements.

“The uh, thing… uh.” You were starting to get frustrated, knowing you knew the word, but it wasn’t coming to you. “The thing it make baby.”

“Oh, sex.” Bucky resumed his movements momentarily, stopping immediately after. He yanked the curtain back a little, just enough to stick his head out. “Cici and Jimmy were having sex?” he asked, looking disgusted. “I thought you said they were twins?”

“Yeah, and has the sex.”

“Ugh,” he ducked back into the shower. “That’s messed up. Then what?”

“Jimmy push Bran and he fall.”

“They killed him?!”

“No, he wake up but forgotted.”

“Alright,” he said and turned the water off. “I’m finished. Go wait outside the door.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

That night, after he put you to bed, he began to look for the show you told him about. He was shocked to see that you’d only told him the first episode, and became hooked. A few episodes later, his door flew open and you came barreling in, climbing the bed.

“I wanna see, I wanna see!” you squealed in excitement, having heard the music from Steve’s room.

“NO!” he quickly covered your eyes, protecting your innocence from the raunchy scene on screen.

“BLOCKY STOP!” you tried to wriggle free from his grasp. “I already seed it!”

He loosened his hold, blushing at your declaration. Of course you’d already seen it. Still, it felt awkward watching it with you in the room. When the episode ended, he decided it was time for bed and shut off the screen, leading you back to Steve’s bed again.

* * *

 


	6. To Boldly Go where No Doll has Gone Before

Bucky hadn’t taken you to the beach, too afraid of all the dangers in addition to the stares he’d receive because of his arm. Instead, he gave you a bit of pool time. It was fun, but even though you told him you could swim, he made you wear water wings and sit in a floaty if you wanted to venture past the second step of the shallow end.

The day was really hot, so you decided against being wrapped in plastic and played on the steps. Normally, his eyes never left you. Today, Steve had finally called back.

“It’s not a joke; she’s a kid. Not like, a baby, but really small!” he whisper shouted.

_“Why would Loki do that?”_

“I don’t know!” He sighed in exasperation, pressing his palm to his forehead. “He said it was an accident.”

_“Well, I can’t head back just yet.”_

“Why not? I can’t do this.”

_“Honestly, it sounds like you’re doing just fine. I have faith in you, pal.”_

It wasn’t what he wanted to hear, but he was grateful for it nonetheless. “Thanks.”

_“No problem. I have to go now, though, so good luck! I’ll try to check in on you in a couple of days.”_

“Alright, Steve. Later.”

_“Oh, Buck?”_

“Yeah?”

_“Please be nice.”_

“Yeah, yeah.” Bucky hung up and placed his phone back on the table before turning back to the pool.

Bucky’s throat went dry when he didn’t see you on the steps. “Y/N?” He frantically looked around the area, and called a bit louder when he didn’t see you. Running to the edge of the pool, he steeled himself to find you at the bottom, but the pool was empty.

“Borky!” you chirped from somewhere high above him.

His head snapped in the direction of your voice and all the blood rushed from his body. You were on the edge of the diving board. The highest one. His heart, lungs, everything inside him dropped when he saw you leap off, laughing all the way down. “Y/N!!”

He ran along the pool until he reached the deep end and dove in after you. At the bottom, he looked around and started to panic when, again, he didn’t see you. He looked up, and saw you were already swimming to the top. He kicked off the floor, propelling himself to the surface and wrapping you in his arms on the way. When he broke the surface, his head was filled with your squealing laughter.

“Again!”

“No!” he shouted. “You scared the crap outta me!” He took a calming breath when your laughter died and your eyes went wide.

“I’m ok,” you assured softly. “Look.” You tried to wiggle out of his arms, and he initially tightened his hold. Slowly, he slackened his grip, and you easily swam out of his arms and around him. You dove in briefly, and popped back up, not having a single issue staying afloat despite the floor being fifteen feet below you. “See?”

Bucky reached out and pulled you close, hugging you tightly to his chest. “I thought you were going to drown,” his voice cracked. “Please, Doll, don’t scare me like that again.” He started to sniffle, and soon followed with low sobs.

You hugged around his neck and began to nuzzle his cheek, plucking up your courage and placing a kiss on it. “I’m sorry, Bearbuck.”

He cried harder when you kissed him, and squeezed you a little tighter, but this time, you didn’t try to escape. After a few minutes, he pulled back and gave you a shaky smile. “I guess I shoulda listened when you told me you could swim, huh?” He chuckled when you nodded, and began to swim you both to the edge. He lifted you out of the pool and gestured toward the diving board. “Go on. I’ll be waiting at the bottom, just in case.”

* * *

 


	7. A Monkey Called Steeb

Bucky was a little surprised when he saw you had more than a few age appropriate things to entertain you in your room, but didn’t comment on it. You had wanted to make a pillow fort, so you and Bucky ran to everyone’s rooms to borrow all the pillows and cushions you could find. You ended up needing the couches if you wanted it big and sturdy enough for Bucky, so he rearranged them and got to building.

Inside, he colored with you, blew bubbles with you, and even relaxed enough to fall asleep with you. In the morning, you’d woken before he did, for once, and didn’t know what to do.

“Beaky?” you whispered, waiting for a reaction.

He didn’t even twitch. You scooted closer, hovering just over his head, and lifted one of his eyelids. Stifling a giggle at his pretty, unfocused eyeball, you decided to leave him be and find your own breakfast. Only when you stepped out of the fort did you realize you probably shouldn’t have done it, but now that you were away, you could laugh about it, albeit quietly.

You ran to the kitchen and opened the fridge, looking for something to eat. You pulled out the milk and set it on the floor, and went next to grab a bowl. The counter was too high, so you pulled out the drawers to use as a ladder and climbed on, reaching a bowl and a banana and setting those down. Next, you ran to the cereal cabinet, head drooping when you saw they were on a higher shelf beyond your reach. You climbed down your ‘ladder’, taking your bowl and banana with you to place next to the milk, and pulled a large stew pot from another cabinet to lugged it up the counter.

You placed the pot upside down and climbed it, standing on your toes and just barely reaching the box. As you were sliding it out, you lost your balance and released it to grab onto the shelf, tipping the box and dumping cereal on your head, the counter, and all over the floor.

“Oops.”

Jumping off the pot and climbing down to the floor, you quickly began to pick up the spilled cereal and took it to the trash.

“Y/N? What happened here?” Bucky’s unamused, groggy voice sounded.

“Uh-oh…”

“Uh-oh is right? How did you even…” he looked around, and found the ‘ladder’ and your ‘stool’ and turned a disappointed gaze on you. “I thought you weren’t gonna do stuff that could hurt you. No scaring Buckburger, remember?”

“Uh,” you floundered, liking his disappointment even less than his anger. “It wasn’t me!” you quickly defended. “It was…” you looked around for something, anything to give you an out. “the monkey!”

“A monkey came into the kitchen and made this mess?”

“Yes.” You, a fully grown avenger, were a toddler. He was man from the 40s. Certainly a monkey would be easy to swallow.

“Really. And does this monkey happened to be named Y/N?!” he lunged at you and began tickling you, filling the room with the sound of your laughter.

“AH! Bucky no!” you shrieked and squealed, making his own laughter overtake yours. “It, ahaha! It Steeb! Steeb!”

Bucky stopped, letting you taper off into titters. “The monkey’s name was Steve?”

“Yeah, see?” you pointed at the other items on the floor. “He try steal my banana!”

He roared with laughter, and you loved the sound of it. His heart swelled looking at your sweet, smiling face, and he knew there was no way you were going to get in trouble for anything you could throw his way anymore. It scared him, but it was hard to hold on to the fear when you were smiling.

“Lemme clean this up and we’ll go out for breakfast, alright? Go get dressed, we gotta get more cereal after since that damned monkey spilled it all.”

* * *

 


	8. Kiss of Death

You were in your new favorite place in the world: on Bucky’s shoulders, hugging his head and resting your cheek atop it. He was taking you to the playground, hoping you’d expel some of that youthful energy that’s got him running after you day in and day out.

“I don’t wanna play with kids, I wanna play with you,” you whined.

“I know, but even with the serum, you’re a handfull, Doll.”

You released an exaggerated sigh onto the top of his head. “I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for,” he patted your leg comfortingly. “It’s my fault for keeping you cooped up inside.” You reached the park and he set you down, resolve weakening at the pout you were sporting. Kneeling, he sighed, “Look, it’s just for a bit. After, we’ll get some ice cream, ok?”

“With gummy bears?”

His lips curled and his eyes crinkled in soft laughter. “Yes, with gummy bears.”

“Yay!” you squealed, throwing your arms around him for a quick hug before taking off toward the other children.

Bucky took a seat at a nearby bench, but his relaxation was short lived. If you ran out of sight for longer than a moment, his chest would tighten and he’d move to a different spot, sighing in relief when he saw you again. He’d moved six times in the span of 45 minutes, catching the attention of some of the other parents on the playground.

“Is this your first time having her alone?” a friendly voice asked.

His eyes flicked to her briefly before landing back on you. “Yeah,” he lied, finding it easier than trying to come up with something to say.

“Where’s her mother?” she asked, following his gaze to where you were playing.

“Gone.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” She reached out and rubbed his shoulder, making him grow rigid at the contact. “She’ll be fine. That’s my son she’s playing with, and he’s very protective of his playmates.”

Bucky relaxed a little, enough to give her a grateful smile. “I just worry…” he trailed off.

“I know. Why don’t you come and meet some of my friends? We’re having lunch after this. You and your daughter are welcome to join us and help us set up the next play date, if you like.”

He appreciated the invitation, but was about to politely decline when he heard crying coming from your direction. Both he and the woman ran over, finding you looking horrified over the little boy on the ground. The woman scooped her son into her arms as you attached yourself to Bucky’s leg.

“She hit me!” the boy cried.

“I don’t!” you defended. “I push you!” The woman sent you a deadly glare.

“Why’d you push him?” Bucky asked, the woman scoffing at his calm demeanor.

“He kiss me,” you grimaced. “On the mouth. With tongue.”

Bucky cringed. The woman turned to her son, asking if it was true. When he answered a feeble ‘yes’, she grew red in embarrassment, apologizing profusely to you both.

“Please, at least let me treat you to lunch for your troubles,” she pleaded.

“Thank you, but I think we should just leave.” He picked you up, resting you on his left arm. “Are you ok, Munchkin?” he asked once you were well enough away from the playground.

“I’m gonna barf,” you whimpered.

“Ugh,” he gagged. “I guess the playground was a bad idea, huh? Still want that ice cream to get the bad taste out of your mouth?”

“Yes, please.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

You awoke the next morning, face to face with a scared looking Bucky. You tried to ask what was wrong, but instead of words, a painful cough was all that came out.

“You’re burnin’ up,” he said as he swept your wet hair away from your sweaty forehead. “I think that kid got you sick. Come on, I’ve run you a bath.”

He carried you to his bathroom, turning around while you undressed and stepped in, but not closing the curtain since you couldn’t talk and looked a little disoriented from having just woken up. Instead of your own clothes, he gave you a thin, cotton shirt of his to prevent you from overheating even more.

Back in the common room, he settled you on the couch and brought a large pitcher of water and some snacks to the coffee table. He let you pick a movie to watch, growing more and more concerned when you didn’t really seem to be enjoying it. You drifted in and out of consciousness, refusing to eat anything he offered, but taking sips of cool water whenever he asked you to.

The fever hadn’t broken, and Bucky didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t take you to a doctor, and he didn’t want to give you any medication in case he got the dosage wrong, but nothing else he tried was working. Checking the wet cloth on your forehead, he took it into the kitchen to exchange it with one he’d placed in the fridge.

From the corner of the room, Loki silently watched as Bucky paced and fussed over your sleeping form. When he went into the kitchen, Loki approached and frowned when he felt how warm you were, taking his leave when he heard Bucky returning.

The next day was no better, and Bucky was a little worse for wear himself. Another bath brought a little comfort, as did the cooler water he had you drinking, but you were still feeling miserable by nightfall.

“Wake up, little one,” you heard someone whisper as they gently shook you.

You opened your eyes to find Loki smiling kindly at you. He lifted you to a sitting position, and you took the chance to look around for Bucky, finding him asleep on the other couch.

“I need you to drink, alright?” he said, lifting a small bottle to your lips. You drank it, and he chuckled at the face you made. “I know it’s not pleasant, but you’ll be feeling better soon.” He fluffed up your pillow and helped you back down before taking your cloth and replacing it with the one from the fridge as he’d watched Bucky do.

In the morning, your eyes flew open at a loud, growling noise. It was your stomach. You were surprised to find that nothing hurt, and you were really hungry. Flinging yourself off the couch, you ran to the other one where Bucky was still sleeping and patted his arm.

“Bucky,” you called when he didn’t respond.

You spoke louder, poked him, tugged on his arm, but nothing would wake him. You really wanted something hot for breakfast, so that meant you’d have to wait for him to wake up. Taking the controller, you sat yourself at his feet and watched tv until he began to rouse. In your excitement, you crawled over him and plopped down on his stomach, making him groan at the impact.

“Buckwalla!” you greeted.

“Hey,” he croaked, feeling you face. “Your fever’s gone,” he smiled, leaning back again in relief.

“No more sleep,” you pleaded. “I want food, please.”

He asked what you wanted, and the list was too long for him to cook everything, so he ended up ordering in. Putting the same movie from before on, he was relieved to see you having fun and digging into the food on your plate.

Bucky fell asleep sometime during the second half, and when the movie finished, you set your plate on the coffee table and went to wake him, but stopped short when you noticed the dark circles under his eyes. Deciding on a nap yourself, you turned the tv off and climbed back onto the couch, nestling into his side before drifting off.

* * *

 

 


	9. Grampa Buckbeard

Neither of you were paying attention as Bucky walked into the store. He stopped abruptly when he heard a thump and small ‘ow’ coming from above his head.

“Oh god, are you ok?” He pulled you off his shoulders and held you in front of him to inspect your forehead.

“I’m ok,” you rubbed at the spot.

“I’m sorry. Here,” he nudged your hand away with his nose and began to pepper kisses where you hand was.

“Ahaha!” you laughed, wiggling in his arms. “Your face pokies tickle!”

He snorted. “You mean my beard?”

“Your Buckbeard.”

“What am I, a pirate?” he laughed.

“Ahuh!” you nodded.

Still chuckling, he set you down and took your hand, taking a basket in the other for your groceries. When you reached the snack aisle, he told you to pick a couple while he looked for some himself.

You found one of your favorites right away, grabbing it and running back to drop it in the basket. You were looking for another one you liked, and frowned when you found it at the top of the shelves. Looking over at Bucky, you found he was busy comparing two boxes, so rather than bother him, you started to climb. Standing on the shelf, you grabbed the package and walked across to where Bucky was.

“Bucky!” His eyes widened, but before he could say anything you yelled, “Catch me!” and jumped at him off the shelf. He dropped the boxes just in time to pin you to his chest with an arm, swallowing the heart that threatened to jump out of his throat.

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” he asked over your giggling. “You know I’m an old man,” he joked.

“Ok Grampa,” you teased. “I want this.” You lifted the package for him, and he took it to put it in the basket.

“Is there anything else? Maybe something on the ceiling so you could drop on my head?”

“No.”

He put you down and picked up what he dropped, picking a couple of other things and heading to the checkout. There was a magazine that caught your attention, and you tugged on Bucky’s pant leg to get his attention.

“What this name?” you pointed at an instrument you couldn’t recall.

“A cello,” he replied. “Do you play?”

“No, I saw the man make one with um,” you pointed at your throat. “voice.”

“What do you mean?” his brow scrunched in confusion.

“He kill someone, and cut this,” gesturing to your throat. “and put the stick in here,” you pointed into your mouth. “and use the voice strings to make cello.”

“Nice parenting there, jerk,” the man in line behind you muttered.

“Sorry?” Bucky was still lost.

“Don’t talk to him mean,” you warned. “Or I bite you.” You took a step toward him, but Bucky pulled you back behind him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Bucky said before turning away, hoping the man would drop it.

“I’m talking about letting your kid watch something so violent.”

“Not your beeswax, assface!” you shouted. “Oh!” you turned back to Bucky excitedly. “And the bees make dead people honey!”

“This is unacceptable,” the man pulled his phone from his pocket. “I’m calling the cops.”

You stepped out from behind Bucky and opened your mouth, but Bucky covered it, making you glare at him. He really needed to stop doing that.

“Sir, she’s not my daughter, and I honestly have no idea what she, or you are talking about. There’s no need to call the police. I can find out for myself and take the proper ah-cction,” he grimaced, feeling your tongue swirling against his palm.

“How can I be sure you’re telling the truth? That kid needs more responsible guardians and-” the man was cut off by Bucky rolling his left sleeve up.

“You don’t wanna do that,” he advised gravely.

“Is he gonna pee?” you tittered at the man’s quickly paling face.

The man stuttered and backed out of the line, finally leaving you in peace.

“Are people ever gonna stop bein’ scared?” he asked rhetorically.

“I’m not scared,” you offered.

“I know,” he smiled, lifting you onto his shoulders as the cashier rang up your items. “Thanks for defending me, by the way.”

You kissed the top of his head. “You’re welcome.”

He paid for the items and remembered to duck on the way out.

“I still don’t know what you were talking about in there with the cello and the honey.”

“Ok! Hobbes kills girls, and the FBI need Will to catch him…”

* * *

 


	10. The Gummy Bear Road So Far

Whenever Bucky had to drive somewhere, you always begged for him to turn the radio on. It got to the point where he had to have your favorite stations preset, laughing at the look of concentration on your face as you recited the numbers. If a song you didn’t like played, you’d call for him to check the other stations. If one you liked came on, you’d bounce in your car seat and squeal for him to turn it up. You’d wiggle, bob your head, or hum all the way through, only allowing him to turn it down when the last notes faded.

The first time he heard you sing, he’d watched you from the rearview and nearly slammed into the car ahead. It was soft at first, and he likely wouldn’t have heard it if not for his enhanced senses, but as Bucky didn’t mention it, you grew more confident and sang more and louder, eventually inserting his name into the music for your amusement.

Sometimes he found it funny,  ** _‘Hello Daddy, Hello Mom, I’m your b-b-b-b-b-b- Bucky bomb!’_**  And other times it was weird,  ** _‘Bucky Bucky, how you thrill me, ah-huh, Bucky Bucky’_**. Despite how he felt about normal you, he did  _not_  want to hear little you singing about him being a love machine.

On your way to a kitchen and bakery for lunch, nothing you really enjoyed played and it had annoyed you, so Bucky asked you to tell him about something instead. You regaled him with the fate of the crew of the USCSS Nostromo, and were well into the account of the USS Sulaco by the time the server came to take your order. Bucky listened intently, a faint smile on his face as he watched you struggle to tell him the story, offering help when there was a word you couldn’t remember.

“And the queen stab Bishop with her tail and rip him in two!”

“Was he like Ash? Could he still talk?”

“Yeah and he can move his arms.”

The couple sat at the booth behind you stopped at your table on the way to the door.

“Hello there, sweetheart,” the elderly man greeted kindly.

“Hi,” you smiled at him and his wife.

“You’re quite the little chatterbox, aren’t you?” the woman asked, clearly amused by story she’d been listening to you tell. “I bet she could talk your ear off all day,” she joked to Bucky.

“Oh, you have no idea,” he chuckled.

His words stung, and you brought your gaze to the table. The food was delivered shortly after, distracting Bucky from your sudden silence. As you ate, you recalled something he’s implied before; you’re too energetic, and now you talk too much. You wondered what else you did that annoyed him, and came to the conclusion that was probably why he disliked you.

Bucky noticed the change in your mood halfway through the meal, and asked if something was wrong with your food. You shook your head, putting another forkful in your mouth. He knew something was definitely wrong when a song he knew you loved came on, and you only sat in your seat, staring out the window even after he turned it up for you.

“Hey, come on, what’s going on?” he asked when you wouldn’t take his offered hand to the elevator.

Inside, you sulked in the corner, and when Bucky stepped out onto the common floor, you whispered for FRIDAY to take you to yours. Once you made it to your room, you collapsed on your bed just as the first tears began to fall. It wasn’t long until you heard your door open and the bed dip.

“Y/N? What’s got you so upset?” You didn’t answer. You wouldn’t even look at him, and it was making his heart ache. “Please talk to me.”

“No,” you sniffled.

“Why not?”

“I talk too much.” You buried your face deeper into the pillow. “I annoy you.”

“What? Is this about what that lady said?” He turned you to face him, feeling even worse at the hurt look you gave him when you shook your head. “Is it what I said?” He muttered a quiet ‘shit’ when you nodded. “I didn’t mean I don’t like it. I love it when you talk to me.”

“Liar,” you hiccupped.

‘Why do you say that?” he frowned, hurt by the accusation.

“You i’nore me before.” Bucky’s mouth went dry, not that he’d know what to say anyway. You scooted closer to him, giving him the saddest eyes he’d ever seen. “Be my friend when I’m big?”

When he said nothing, fresh tears formed in your eyes and you turned away from him again.

“It’s not that simple,” he muttered.

“Go away,” you said into your pillow.

He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. “What?”

“Go away,” you sobbed.

He walked out, pausing at your door to tell you he was sorry. In his own room, he sat on his bed with his head in his hands as he replayed the time you spent together. He found himself wondering if you were as reckless as an adult, or as funny or adventurous. He realized he knew nothing more than your kind and caring nature and whatever tidbits he gleaned from the others before now; not your personality, not your quirks, not even your favorite foods.

Most importantly, he realized he didn’t want to go back to ignoring you. He  _couldn’t_. He worried about you a lot, and that wasn’t going to stop when you were grown again. As far as he knew, Loki didn’t know about his feelings toward you, so he could befriend you, couldn’t he? Steve was your friend, as was Tony, and Loki disliked Tony a great deal. The only thing he could think of that could hold him back was his being a former assassin, but Loki’s a former killer as well, so it would be hypocritical to prevent your friendship because of that, wouldn’t it? It would be hard to be near you with how he felt, but the thought of not speaking to you after somewhat getting to know you left him far more distressed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Miss?” FRIDAY chimed.

You sat up, wiping your eyes and sniffling. “Yeah?”

“There’s a note for you in the hallway.”

You crawled out of bed and approached the door, finding a paper taped to wall across.

_**Follow the gummy bear road** _

You looked down at the floor and found a gummy bear on a piece of tissue paper. You picked it up and looked around, finding a trail of them on pieces of paper. Popping the first one in your mouth, you began to collect the others as they led you to the elevator. You chewed on another bear on the way down to the garage, steeling yourself to be met with Bucky at the bottom.

When the doors opened, Bucky stepped in and dropped to one knee, pulling you into a tight hug.

“I’m sorry. I do want to be your friend. I _will_ be your friend, for as long as you want me to be.” He picked you up and took in your red rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks. “I’m so sorry,” he kissed your forehead, growing worried that you still hadn’t said anything. “I was thinking we could go to the carnival, since we didn’t get to enjoy it last time…” he trailed off, knowing full well that was his fault, too. “I’ll buy you all the junk food you want, and we can win prizes and go on rides, whatever you want.”

You didn’t say anything, but you didn’t struggle against him, so he strapped you in the car seat and took off.

The night wore on and your bad mood ebbed, making Bucky feel better about his chances of being forgiven. As promised, he gave you everything you asked for, finishing what you couldn’t, and even won you a cute stuffed dragon. It was the good time you  _should_  have had the first time around.

“So whattaya say?” he asked on the trek through the parking lot. “Forgive me?”

You giggled at his funny, pouty face and kissed his cheek. “Yeah.”

On the drive home, the DJ announced the next song, making you practically jump out of your skin.

“Up up! Loud!” Without hesitation, Bucky turned the dial and waited for the song to start. “ ** _‘Carry on my wayward Buck,’_** ” you sang along, making Bucky laugh. “ ** _‘There’ll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don’t you cry no more.’_** ”

Bucky smiled, listening to you sing all the way back, hoping this was something you continued to do when you were older.

* * *

 


End file.
